In the past, there have been various proposals for fruit catchers which are positionable under a tree to catch fruit falling therefrom. However, for one reason or another, such previously known fruit catchers have not proved to be particularly satisfactory.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved fruit catcher of this kind.